Isis Foundation
The Isis Foundation is a non profit organization founded and run by Lana Lang and was later run by Chloe Sullivan to provide outreach and support to the meteor infected. The Isis Foundation's main mission is to provide emotional support to the meteor infected people and help them to adjust to their powers and lead a normal life. The resources that are available for treating patients range from group therapy, to relocating them in more specialized institutions or foster homes for those who do not have anyone. It was named for the Egyptian goddess Isis and its slogan is "Together we will rebuild our future". Physical Appearance The Isis Foundation is located at 618 3rd St. in Metropolis,The address is given in "Quest" when Chloe and Clark research for Montreal. in a rented building.Chloe states this in "Sleeper". The Foundation has a research center located behind the main office which has a super computer with monitors around the room for easy viewing of important files which serves as the main source of information resource. This room also serves as a communication center because it has sophisticated equipment that allows direct communication via webcam all over the world. The Foundation also has a laboratory in the basement that serves to treat patients in critical condition such as Casey Brock (a victim of Brainiac), but is rarely used.Witnessed in "Gemini". Website Through its official website, the Foundation promotes its activities and is made known to those who need their services. Its cover letter can be read below: "Isis Foundation has proudly launched a new support service directed solely at the survivors of the previous two meteor showers over Smallville, Kansas. Countless survivors have experienced symptoms from cancer to telepathic abilities. Studies are being conducted on the direct correlation between the showers from the last two decades to a steady incline in illness. Although studies prove the link exists and medical treatment has been administered, no support structure service exists for these victims. Isis Foundation is here to offer this service. Together we will build awareness. Together we will build understanding. Together we will rebuild our future. Together." Early History Lana Lang has always wanted to help other people, and she got her chance when she started a relationship with Lex Luthor. Despite the fact that most of the metahumans she's known have tried to kill her, she decides to open the Foundation, as she feels the meteor-infected need some form of support to hopefully control their powers. Her motivation stems partially from her guilt over the harm her ex-husband Lex Luthor has done through his experiments on metahumans. Initially, she thinks that these people are dangerous and that the best place for them is Belle Reve (a mental institution) or prison. She agrees with Lex that dangerous meta-humans deserve to be incarcerated and becomes allied with him to try to stop them. Lana continues with this mentality until she meets Bronson, a "patient" of Level 33.1, and Tobias Rice, another metahuman that she treated to help protect Clark's secret. After she discovers the experiments of Lex in Level 33.1 and Clark Kent 's real origins, Lana decides that more humane treatment of metahumans is in order. Using the money she gained in her divorce settlement, she sets up the Isis Foundation. Sources Category:A to Z Category:Locations Category:Smallville Langs Category:Smallville Universe